Get Back To You
by boobtube1938
Summary: Dark rainy night when a figure emerges from the woods covered in blood, barely holding onto life.


**A/N: Music is such a great inspiration for stories. 'Payphone' by Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa helped me write this story… well mostly the video…**

**This will definitely be a one-shot; wouldn't know where to take the story after this.**

**And is it just me or do others notice that we put Stiles through so much? I mean, he's able to get pregnant, he's been kidnapped, killed and mauled in multiple stories. Oh, well, it just goes to show that he's a strong character…right?**

**Enough babbling, here's the latest story from my crazy mind.**

"D-Derek…"

"Stiles?" The alpha looks at the approaching form. The body was wearing tattered clothing and was covered in deep cuts and blood. Derek walks hurriedly towards the man in front of him. "Stiles!" The younger man collapses on the mud covered earth. Derek finally reaches the boy, kneeling down and turning Stiles over so his face wasn't in the mud. Derek pulls the younger man into his lap and tries to wipe the blood from the face.

Faded brown eyes meet forest green ones. Stiles weakly stretches out one of his arms. Lifting it up, Stiles runs his fingers over the strong facial features of his beloved mate. "Hi." Stiles tries for a smile.

Derek sniffles back tears, "Hi."

"I c-came b-back to you."

"Yeah, you sure did."

"I-I n-never g-gave up."

"No, never."

"D-Derek?"

"Yes, Stiles?"

"G-go home now?"

Derek allows tears to escape. "Y-yeah, we can go home."

Finally, the ordeal was over, well for the most part. For two months, Stiles was MIA, one day Stiles was there and the next, he was just gone. No one knew for sure what exactly happened, but from the scents the pack picked up from the boy's room and jeep, they all concluded that a pack had come in the territory, snatching the unsuspecting teen in the middle of the night.

The pack had gone out every day in search of their lost member. Every time they would get a lead, something would veer them off of the right track, leading them in a completely different path.

There was a nation wide search for Stiles. Derek contacted old family friends, the Sheriff got all the stations to work on the case, Argent had his men plus a few thousand more looking and Melissa had sent out a mass email to all hospitals to be on the look out for the 5'9'', short brown haired teen.

News stations were also informed and the same information about the boy would be played every day on the six o'clock news.

Even with the whole nation in search for the boy, no one was able to find or get a clue to where the boy may be… until now.

Within the half hour, a dozen or so police cruisers, ambulances and news vans were surround the area where the boy was.

Derek had tried to pick up the younger man, but every small movement created shocks of pain to course through Stiles' body.

"Sir, we need you to step back." EMTs were bustling around the two forms. Derek doesn't want to leave the boy's side, afraid of loosing him again.

A group of twenty EMTs were surrounding Stiles, trying to make him comfortable and stable enough for the ride to the hospital.

"That's my son! Let me through! Derek!" The Sheriff pushes past the group of police officers to try and make it to his son. "I-is it… is h-he ok…"

Derek remains silent for a second before embracing the Sheriff. Sobs wrack over the alpha's body, tears that weren't shed in the act of trying to stay strong for the others.

"Sheriff!" The elder takes a step back, looking for the owner of the voice. "Sheriff!"

"Greg?"

"H-he's asking for you."

The Sheriff's world slows down; the noises are muffled as he makes the short, agonizing walk towards his son. Mr. Stilinski, luckily, couldn't see the severity of the wounds with all the machines, bandages and supports that were on or surrounding Stiles' body. He could tell that Stiles was fighting the darkness.

"D-dad…"

The Sheriff kneels on the ground next to his son's body. "I'm here." He places his warm, sweaty hand on a spot of bare skin, letting Stiles know that he was there and he wasn't leaving. "I'm right here."

"We're going to have to go."

The Sheriff looks at his son. "Stiles, you're going to be fine." He was holding back his tears as he starts to stand up and move out of the way so the medics could do what they needed to do.

"Dad!" Stiles manages to yell, shocking everyone.

"I'm right here Stiles, I'm not leaving." For a quick second, Sheriff Stilinski turns to face Derek. "You're his mate, you ride in the ambulance with him."

"Sheriff…"

"No, he needs you more." Derek knew what the Sheriff was implying; if something went wrong, he wanted Derek to turn his son so he could be saved.

Derek enters the back of the ambulance, sitting where Stiles was able to see him. The news reports move out of the way of the medical emergency vehicle and the cop escorts.

The Sheriff watches as the lights of the ambulance and cop cars fade in the distance before getting in his cruiser.

oOo

"Where is he?" Scott and the rest of the pack burst through the hospital doors that led into the waiting room of the ICU. Derek was staring blankly out of the window, wearing the shirt covered in Stiles' blood.

"Scott." The Sheriff walks up to his son's best friend.

"H-how is he?"

"He's in surgery."

Greg, the cop from the scene, walks into the waiting room and immediately finding the Sheriff, walking over.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but the reporters are asking for a statement."

oOo

Flashing of thousands of hot lights greet the Sheriff as he enters the room to stand on the podium, in front of a room full of reporters. Taking a deep breath, the Sheriff begins. "My son has finally come home. He has a long road of recovery ahead of him, but he'll make it. I'd like to thank everyone who has helped in trying to find my son."

oOo

Melissa walks into the room and the others swarm around her like bees on a hive. A thousand and one questions were being tossed at the nurse. "Guys!" She yells, making everyone shut up. "I'm going to make this short. Stiles is out of surgery, everything went fine. He's out of recovery and in his own room, that way he can have more visitors. But, before you go back, I should warn you that he's taken some hefty injuries and with surgery, his body looks really beaten up."

"But he's fine?"

"Yes."

"Can we go back?"

"Just don't stay too long, he needs his rest."

oOo

Stiles was on the verge of sleep when the pack enters the room. Droopily, Stiles looks towards the group of friends entering the room. Giving his infamous smile, Stiles addresses the others. "Hi."

The group, even with Melissa's warning, was not ready for the sight in front of them. Stiles was hooked up to multiple machines, monitoring every vital and pumping fluids into his body; the teen was also wrapped in slightly stained sterile wrapping, his lips were red and swollen and both eyes were black and blue. On his forehead, multiple stitches on two nasty gashes. Stiles' lower half of his body, minus one leg which was sticking out, resting on a pillow, was not able to be seen due to the light blue hospital blanket.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Lydia walks over to the edge of the bed.

"They've got me on some good shit." Stiles' comment earns a slight chuckle from the group.

Scott steps forward. "We're really glad that you're ok."

"Yeah, we were really scared that we had lost you."

"Stiles, what happened two months ago?" Stiles face goes dark.

"I-I don't remember. I was in my room and heard tapping on my window. I thought it was Derek, or Scott or someone that I knew and when I opened it, it turned out to be someone else. After that, everything went black. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a dark, cold place and pain was shooting through my body." Stiles starts to shake at the memories.

Lydia places a hand on Stiles, trying to comfort him. "Stiles, it's ok. You're safe now and we're not going to let anything happen." Stiles' machines start to beep frantically. A group of nurses and doctors burst through the door.

"You guys are going to have to leave." The pack files out of the room. Scott turns to take one last look at his friend and then leaves.

oOo

Sheriff Stilinski was sitting beside his son's hospital, talking to Stiles when Danny walks into the room. "Sheriff, I…I… uh, can I talk to you…? Uh, hi Stiles."

"Hi Danny."

Danny and the Sheriff step out into the hallway. "Is everything ok, Danny?"

"Uh, well, Derek… we're trying, but he won't…"

"I'll go talk to him."

oOo

Derek was in the hospital's church when the elder Stilinski finds him. Walking up to the alpha, the Sheriff sits down.

"He's getting better each passing day. He got it from his mother, she was a tough woman; never gave up without a fight." Mr. Stilinski looks towards Derek. "He's been asking about you."

"I-I can't…"

"Or you don't want to? I know that it's hard to see him like that, but it's still Stiles, he's still alive and when he gets better, he'll go home. Go to him."

oOo

"I can't believe I missed that!" Even though it shoots pain through his body, Stiles laughs at Danny's story about how Scott and Jackson had actually managed to sneak up on the alpha and throw him into the lake.

Danny, noticing his alpha, clears his throat, getting Stiles' attention. Stiles looks in the direction Danny was nodding and notices Derek standing uncomfortably in the doorway.

"I'll let you two talk. I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye Danny."

The young beta walks past the alpha, "Glad you finally decided to visit him." Derek watches as Danny leaves, and then turns to face the boy in the bed.

Stiles pats the spot next to him. "Come on." Derek shakily walks into the room and sits on the edge of the bed. "How the hell am I supposed to cuddle with you when you're sitting?" The tension in the room decreased a notch as Derek lies down on the bed and Stiles moving wires out of the way so he could cuddle into his mate's side.

"Better?"

"Much better." Stiles replies, head resting on Derek's chest, listening to the steady and strong heart beat. "I'm glad you finally decided to come in here."

"Sorry…"

"It's ok."

"I…We thought we lost you."

"But you didn't."

"But at the moment, we thought we did. Everything was… Stiles, how did you manage to escape?"

"Don't really remember. All I know is that I had a chance and with my adrenaline pumping, there wasn't anything that could stop me." A tear escapes the young man's eye, falling to Derek's shirt.

"I'm sorry, Stiles."

"Derek, it's not your fault. If it wasn't for you and your crazy ass training, I wouldn't have been able to withstand the ordeal and I knew that I had you, that's what kept me alive. I had to get back to _you_." Derek's grip tightens on Stiles. "Uh, Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"C-can you loosen your grip? It's kinda hurting me."

"Oh, sorry."

oOo

The Sheriff walks down the familiar hospital hallway that leads to his son's room. "Stiles…" looking into the room, the Sheriff notices Derek lying on the bed and his son cuddled into the alpha's side; both were sleeping. Mr. Stilinski walks over to the one chair, grabbing the extra blanket and draping it over the sleeping alpha.

The elder Stilinski grabs a chair and pulls it closer to the bed, he rests his hand on his son's and allows sleep to pour over him, but not before he looks up to the doorway to see the rest of the pack standing and waiting. "Are you guys just going to stand there all night?"

The pack enters the room and make themselves comfortable in the private room. They, somehow, manage to make a big enough 'bed' to sleep on, piled together and touching every member, including the Sheriff.

The Sheriff looks at the sight in front of him, smiling to himself. Still to this day, he questions how his son managed to get sucked into such a life, but doesn't dwell on the question, cause right now, Stiles is alive and recovering and the people who love him, surrounding him, making their love known.


End file.
